Raw Emotions
by xocrisscrossxo
Summary: Two inu- demon brothers shells will finally break. Emotions, words, and truth is revealed. Can Kagome help the two brothers or are will they never understand? two-shot WARNING: Sesshy VERY O.C.! No haters!
1. Chapter 1

xocrisscrossxo- ok inyasha fans of mine. Im sorry there have been no updates on "My Brothers World" I have a part of the chapter written thought if that helps. As you know school just started so thats a impact on my life right there, I was traveling alot this summer. And if you guys read my Naruto fic( Also be updating that soon.) that i was away in europe with NO internet acces then went down the beach. Then major family complications kicked in. Once again no computer access. I appreciate those of you who are waiting. Trust me I'm a reader too so I know how it feels like to wait for ever for a new chapter to come out. Thank you for the wonderful reviews on all my stories though!  
Inuyasha- your just buttering them up cause you havent updated in ages.  
xocrisscrossxo-STUFF IT PUPPY!  
inuyasha-( steps away slowly)  
xocrisscrossxo- so basically this is the first chapter to a two shot. Sesshoumaru once again VERY O.C.! However I also gave this story to some real die hard Inuyasha fans and they did say aside from the O.C. it did make a lot of sense for the characters mentally. I dont know if Sesshoumaru's mommy loved him or not but in the story she didn't so suck it up. any whoooo I hope you enjoy.  
Sesshy(a.k.a fluffy kins) - you love tearing down my pride don't you I'm such a freakin pussy in this. Not to mention you just called me fluffy kins. What the fuck is a fluffy kins?!  
xocrisscrossxo- yes I do get my kicks out of killing and or destroying any manly demon pride you have. 2 fluffy kins is a cool ass name dont mock it. and 3 dont make me get your daddy in here. and 4 I OWN NOTHING! now one with the fic.

"One three." Miroku stated calmly as he placed it on the pile.  
"Bull you lying pervert monk." Inuyasha growled back. Kagome turned over the card Miroku had placed down and flipped it over. It revealed a four of spades."Haha Mirkou gets the pile" Shippo giggled. Inuyasha smirked with triumph. It was a beautiful peaceful day. The Inuyasha group had decided to take a break from there travels. Kagome suggested playing a card game from her time known as 's small smile was replaced with a grimace and a sneer.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Sango asked "Sesshoumaru" he growled out. The group sat up vacating the card game. Sesshoumaru stepped into the campsite alone with out Rin or Jaken. "What the hell do you want Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha growled out Tetsaiga at the ready pointed dead at the large demon.

"Is that anyway to talk to your older brother?" He stated calmly. "Well you can't pick your family." Inuyasha sharply replied.  
"Indeed hanyou, you think I'd even look at something as worthless as you if it weren't for the grave mistake our father made. He should of gotten rid of you and your human mother when he found her with child. You disgrace me everytime you take a breath."

Sesshoumaru's voice held so much loathing in that sentence that even though the statement wasn't directed at Kagome, her heart still stung. She could only imagine how Inuyasha felt. She turned her head towards her left to see his face. Inuyasha eyes were stone cold and narrowed dangerously. If he wasn't holding his sword she was sure he would of transformed.

"You..you..cold, heartless, egotistic, loathsome, pitiful bastard. Go rot it hell. Hanyou, hanyou, hanyou Worthless and disgrace. Why is it that those are the only words that can come from your mouth. Your insults are getting real old really quick Sesshoumaru. So what I'm a halfbreed. Big fucking do. We all know. Theres your one insult down the fucking tubs. Worthless huh? If I'm soooo worthless then why the hell do I have the sword you want so bad. Why is your arms gone?  
Why is it every time you have tried to take tetsaiga I have managed to throw you off. How the HELL does that make me worthless?! You are nothing but a spoiled rotten brat!Who has never had to fight for get to BELONG to a race.  
You got to KNOW our father. Its must be great being the lucky brother isn't?! And the one thing you want but does't have, is given to your HALF breed brother, it kills you doesn't it?! Tell me brother.. how does it feel knowing that worthless brother of yours has what you want most."Inuyasha was smirking in triumph.

He had said everything he wanted to say to his brother and was still standing. Kagome grabbed Inuyashas shoulder slightly when she looked over at Sesshomaru. He was giving him the mother of all death glare. But there was more written under those eyes.

"How dare you." he whispered with venom."How DARE YOU!"he roared  
"What do you know half- breed what could you possibly know about this Sesshoumaru?! Lucky? Lucky fucking lucky?! You think I'm lucky?! YOU DAMN BASTERED!? Do you not relies how YOU are the lucky one?!  
You fool! I may be in a race but what does that matter if you are still all alone!You may of had your hard times but somebody ALWAYS cared about you! You ALWAYS had somebody you could say loved you! Cared enough to die for you! You say I'm lucky to of known our father? I would rather have the knowledge to know he died FOR ME. Instead I get to know that he LEFT me gave me up to save YOU!! He chose you over me!  
You had a mother who loved you more then anything. You said it yourself she cared enough to shed tears for you! My mother didn't give rats ass about me! The only thing she ever did for me was give birth to me! Father and your mother had you out of the love they held for each other.

I was born for fathers need for a heir! Even now you have people.. friends who are willing to give their lives for you at a moments notice!Look at them! Look! They stand there with weapons though they know they could NEVER defeat me! GOD DAMN YOU! How can you say I'm lucky?!! Your right little brother it kills me to see you have that sword. Because it's just another reminder of how father loved you FAR more then he ever cared about me. WHY? What made you so special? He didn't even know you!Even now! Your still are loved more. Why is that!Why you?"

Then in a voice so small Kagome would of missed it if she hadn't listend carefully "You. why not me?" Kagome saw him breathing heavy from his out burst. But what she noticed more were his eyes. No more were his eyes the emotionless cold stones but were glazed over and filled with pain, hate, and....was that fear? He was raw. Kagome took a small step towards the demon. Sesshomaru turned and fled the scene as fast as he could. It took a couple a minutes for the others to realise what just happened.

"I...I never.." Inuyasha mumbled to himself. Kagome spun around and faced the group and gave them a look of determination. "I'm going after him." "Kagome you can't he's unstable. He could hurt you!" Sango shot back with worry. "Sango is right Sesshomaru is even more dangerous right now." "It doesn't matter right now more then ever... whether he knows it or not, he needs someone to be there to tell him it's gonna be ok. Thats to much pain pent up for to long for someone to handle alone." Just as sango was about to speak against it again Inuyasha cut her off.

"I'll take you." The group turnned towards him in surprise. " I'll make sure he doesn't hurt Kagome. And she's right. Sesshomaru needs someone right now. And I.. think...Kagome can get to him. She did for me anyway." Kagome gave Inuyasha a soft smile. "We'll be back later guys..and just in case take out an extra ramen." Kagome winked knowingly. Inuyasha nodded at Kagome and they took off following his brothers sent.

xocrisscrossxo- There you are I hope you enjoyed this first part. The next chapter will be up tomarrow probaly. I have it written so i just have to up load it soooo review comment watever haters can go hang with kikyo. so there :-p Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

xocrisscrossxo- ok everyone heres the second and final part of this fic. Once again I have never have or will own inuyasha. but if i did(gets a far off look with a evil smile)  
inuyasha- i'm scared to even think about it. anyway everyone enjoy. even though i'm barley in this  
xocrisscrossxo- suck it up! anyway on with the fic!

Inuyasha and Kagome had bein following Sesshomaru's trail for almost a hour when they finally found him beside a river. Kagome slid off of Inuyasha's back and whispered  
"Wait here." Inuyasha nodded but pulled out his sword just in-case. Kagome walked toward the distressed demon and sat down next to him. For several minutes they just sat there in silence.  
"You know I have a little brother too." Kagome stated quietly.  
"Sometimes I really REALLY just wanna whack him on the head. He can be annoying and a real cry baby sometimes. And sometimes it feels like my mom always takes his side. But I still know that he loves me alot. Like see see this small scar?" Kagome picked up her bangs and between her temple and eyebrow there was a tiny scar."My brother and I were playing at the park and he cut me with a shovel by accident. My mom had to take me to get stitches. My little brother was so worried he cried the whole time and wouldn't leave my side for the rest of the day and he followed me around for three days."

"Human do NOT compare you meager life to this Sesshomaru's" He growled out.  
"I know Sesshomaru, I know that me and my brother are nothing to compare to your story. What I was trying to say was Im sure Inuyasha doesn't hate you. And I think he was a little envious of you. I mean all siblings fight. And all sometimes feel jealous of each other. It's only natural."  
"What on earth could you possibly know human. Inuyasha is a brainless hanyou who can't see what he has before him...what he's always had."  
"Your right."Sesshomaru turned towards Kagome to face her. Some surprise etched on his usually stoic face.

"I dont think Inuyasha relised what he had. How lucky he was to have someone to think about who loved him. I'm sure it was painful for you but...you were feeling so alone why didn't you try to go to your brother? I mean Inuyasha felt alone too and I'm sure he would of been more then happy to accept you." Sesshomaru began growling.

Inuyasha took a step forward just in-case.  
"I would NEVER travel with HIM! He had EVERYTHING! Everytime I see HIM I'm reminded how I was casted aside by our father to save him! I HATE INUYASHA! I HATE him,I hate him, I hate him, I hate him." Sesshoumaru chanted like a prayer his voice lowering after every hate. His body begain to shake slightly. "Why him, why does everyone love him so? I don't get it, he has everything." then again in that small voice he whispered "why not me?"

"Sesshomaru.." Kagome sighed. This was not progress. Then in a voice so small he said "He took him from me."  
"Who took who from you?" Kagome asked didn't look like Sesshoumaru was talking to anyone. He was just dazed as if he just needed to get these hateful, hurtful thoughts out of his head.  
"Inuyasha.. he took our father from me. He was...the only one... who I thought cared...but then he.."Kagome saw that Sesshomaru growing angrier. The words came out harder.  
"I was fooled! Father left me, he choose the hanyou! He knew he wouldn't survive that battle! He freely chose to save Inuyasha and leave me behind in the dark. How could he?! How could he leave me alone."

Sesshomaru clenched his eyes shut as if to block out everything that was running threw his head.  
"Sesshomaru your wrong. I don't think your father choose Inuyasha over you. He acted the way every parent would at the idea of theirchild in danger. Any parent would give their life for their child. Yes your right he ran blindly into a fight he wouldn't win. But at the thought of his child in danger none of that mattered. I don't believe your father choose your brother over you ,not at all. I believe he loved you both very much."Sesshoumaru was staring at Kagome wide eyed

"Your not alone either. You have Rin and Jaken. They both care about you very much."Sesshomaru shook his head. "They stay with me for protection not out of caring." He replied " That's not true! Jaken well...who knows about that stupid toad but Rin adores you. If anything were to happen to you she be heart broken! And...you have us." Kagome mumbled softly at the end.

"What?" Sesshomaru whispered. "Sesshomaru your brother,..me, we care. We just... didn't know you felt this way at all. And wheather Inuyasha will admit it or not I think Inuyasha would be very sad if you were to die. You said no one cares. Well I'll care." Kagome smiled at the demon who had his bangs covering his eyes. His arm was twitching almost as if he was debating what his next move should be.

Kagome leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him taking the decision out of his hands. And surprising enough his one arm hugged back...loosely but still. After Kagome and Sesshomaru broke apart Inuyasha came threw the woods and towards them.  
"Sesshomaru...I'm sorry...I didn't know. Please forgive me." Sesshomaru nodded his head.  
"It's...alright your forgiven. I should be leaving now though" He said calmly and quietly he sat up.  
"Hey uh... Sesshomaru?"The older demon turned towards the younger one.  
"If you want you...and the whelp and toad thing.. you guys can travel with us..if you want. I mean Naraku wouldn't stand a chance with both of us at him!" Sesshomaru looked somewhat surprised. Kagome just stood next to Inuyasha and smiled.

"Shippo and Rin do get along well. And Im sure she gets bored having no one her age to play with." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru seemed hesitant. "Those other people the monk and demon slayer... they would not accept me."

"I'm sure they would if you gave them the chance. Hey it took Sango severl days to get used to Inuyasha, I'm sure it'll be the same with you." Kagome told him encouragingly. Sesshoumaru ran the idea threw his head a couple times before nodding his head. "I need to get Rin and Jaken first." He mumbled out.  
"Han..I mean Inuyasha don't think this makes us caring and loving brothers." Inuyasha laughed slightly  
" I be scared if it was any other way."

So the three turned heading towards something completely new and somewhat frighting. But none of the three turned their head's back. If they had they just might of been able to make out the shady figure of a once great demon lord. Who watched proudly and lovingly at his two sons who he adored more then anything. And just as swiftly as the figure appeared it vanished into thin air.

xocrisscrossxo- Ok thats the end hope you enjoyed! Yay my first finshed piece of work  
inuyasha-you wouldn't have to say that if you just updated more  
xocrisscrossxo- sorry everyone i know its been forever since i updated anything other then this. inspiration will crawl back into me for "My Brothers World" I do have a story line set up for it though. I just need to fill it all in. Anyway enjoy. I'll update other things soon.


End file.
